I won't give up
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: A song by Jason Mraz, Cat and Jade have been best friends since 2nd grade and since Jade and Beck are over with...our 'little red' wants to see if she has a chance with Jade. Will she succeed in winning Jade's heart or will the two stay friends and nothing more? Jade x Cat story, also R.I.P David the watermelon.
1. Chapter 1

She got into her car without any hesitation, she wouldn't allow her friends to see the mess she immediately became after realizing that Beck wasn't going to leave the 'poker night' to get food with her.

She started up her car without letting it 'relax', as she often said her baby/car was supposed to do, she instead drove off for she didn't want to be near Tori's house.

Her face remained dead set in a terrifying glare but from her eyes poured tears, after all that she has been through this was going to be the hardest thing to get over. She's dealt with death, divorce, her father hating her, her decision to rip herself from most emotions towards others, breakups and much more.

But this breakup was different from the rest, this pain was different, this wasn't something she could deal with like her father hating her decision to start singing and acting. This pain was from a relationship she thought was going to last forever, one that would take the pain away when she couldn't take it anymore.

Besides Cat, Beck was the only other person in the world that has been able to make her smile after a bad day, to make her feel like everything was alright even though a part of her knew it wouldn't be...but as long as she had him it felt alright.

Beck made her feel complete but now a part of her was _missing_...but she knew what she had to do.

She went to Beck's house with determination in her eyes but the second she entered the home of her ex-boyfriend she felt _weak_ in the knees, she felt like she could collapse any second. She wouldn't allow it though, she couldn't let herself be weak at a moment like this.

Removing her backpack from her shoulder she started to stuff all of her items into her bag, tears continued to roll down her face as she had to separate her shirts between his.

The scent of his cologne made it's way to her nose, it was already a sickening feeling to know she would have to deal with never smelling him early in the morning, after a really hot day, or even late at night when she couldn't sleep from a nightmare.

It was becoming overwhelming but as she picked up the 'stupid' stuffed voodoo doll he had gotten her for one of their anniversaries, she realized that that was the last of her items and with a heavy heart and sigh, she left his home.

Once again she entered her car, shoved the keys into ignition, but this time she let her car relax as she laid back into her seat. Allowing her shoulders to slump she threw the bag in the back seat and placed the voodoo doll in the passenger's.

She found a mirror in the glove compartment and stared at her reflection, her eyeliner and mascara was completely ruined, her eyes were a bright red/pink, and anyone from even the farthest distance could tell she was clearly upset.

Jade wasn't like this, she didn't show much emotion, only sarcasm and pleasure towards sadistic things or her remarks/thoughts. The Jade she forced herself to be was no longer present instead she found herself looking at the child she hadn't seen in a long time.

The child that cried after the death of her grandparents, the suicide of her best friend at the time, the loss of many friends to mental illnesses, abuse, or even cps taking them to a new home that was just as bad (or worse than) as the last.

She hadn't seen the reflection of that child in a long time, the child that stared into her grandparent's bedroom mirror and questioned as to why everyone she loved had to leave her. The child that made a decision no child should ever have to make, to take a blade to her thin wrists in order to draw blood.

Those same weak, vulnerable, scared eyes stared back at her once again, she was only 6 when she lost her grandparents, 7 when she lost a friend to abuse, 8 when she lost a friend CPS, 9 when she lost a friend to suicide, and 10 when the divorce happened. After the divorce she promised herself to lock up any emotions, to become the person she is now known to be.

She put the mirror away, sniffed, and drove back home. _Forcing_ her mind to be as blank as possible she entered her home with her bag, her mother was clearly not home yet as she didn't hear her complaining about Jade being out so late.

Making her way to her room she tried her hardest not to break down crying, a part of her wondered if this is how her mother felt when she found out about the affair and realized a divorce was necessary. Did she break down crying? or did she hold back all of her feelings and simply said 'fuck the man'?

Opening the door to her room she threw her bag and doll to the ground, closed the door behind her, and checked the time. It was 9pm and surely the 'poker' game would only last an hour as she couldn't imagine Vega being allowed to stay up late.

The only good outcome of it ending early would be the fact that Cat would surely come after her, the cheerful and colorful girl would surely be worried about her best friend and how she was feeling... _right?_

It was painful to think that Cat would no longer be her friend after making her faint in the Janitor's room and then breaking up with Beck in front of her, the three of them had become good friends after 7th grade and then a few years later they met Andre. But would that break her relationship with Cat?

No, no she refused to believe that something like a romantic relationship would make Cat stop being friends with her. Cat was with her through all previous break ups and will be here for her during this one, it'll be the same thing as always. Cat forces Jade to watch some disney movie, or child movie, the two will eat popcorn together, talk crap about her ex, enjoy some soda then stay up doing whatever they want until someone passes out.

She waited half an hour before getting pissed off, she hated the idea of Cat being around her 'friends' and Beck any longer, she wanted the girl at her house as fast as possible even if it meant driving all the way over there to get her. So she texted cat.

* * *

 **Jade** : Hey Cat when do you want to come over?

 **Cat** : heeeey! the card game is almost over, robbie keeps getting upset at being teased for crying six times, andre's grandma wants him home because i guess she thinks there is a cat trying to rob them, tori is getting annoyed with trina and no one really likes trina.

 **Jade:** Let me guess Trina is all over Beck isn't she? I should have gotten that hammer I promised and broke her face with it.

 **Cat** : nooooo don't hurt anyone Jadey! unless it's for me i guess...i don't really have a ride to your house and isn't your mom at home?

 **Jade** : Mom isn't home and I'll drive over there if you want me to...

 **Cat** : you don't have to Jadey..i can get robbie to drive me there~

 **Jade** : Ew no, last thing I need is him knowing where I live and then coming over more often to argue about things, like when he sometimes goes to your house to vent, I don't need that.

 **Cat** : robbie isn't that bad, although i don't really like rex...anyway you don't have to but i'd appreciate it if you were the one to pick me up.

 **Jade** : Be there in 10

 **Cat** : Kay kay! lol i feel like i'm saying cake cake, get it, ha see you soon Jadey~

* * *

Jade drove as slowly as possible to Tori's house in hopes to avoid Beck, a part of her felt silly for asking Cat when she was coming over. Cat isn't her pet, she isn't some object and she wanted to apologize for assuming she'd want to even come over after tonight's events.

There Cat waited with Tori outside the Vega household, she waved enthusiastically with the biggest smile on her face. Tori walked Cat to Jade's car and gave the goth girl a sympathetic smile as the window rolled down, "you feeling alright?" Jade placed both hands on the steering wheel and sighed.

"Does a watermelon _feel alright_ after being _smashed_ with a sledgehammer and having only a hard table underneath its body for a 'cushion' as its sad, sad life is _taken away_...although it could have had a happy life being with _other watermelons_...it was chosen to _die_ for a theslap video stunt, does that watermelon feel aright Vega, _does it_?"

Tori didn't exactly know what to say to such a response "I-I- I don't know...watermelons generally don't have feelings Jade-" her nervous laugh was replaced with a small glare from Jade.

"Exactly watermelons don't have feelings, so the real answer was that the watermelon is _perfectly fine_ with its untimely death. Even if it 'felt' it deserved a better outcome."

She no longer knew why she was having this conversation with the girl she didn't consider a friend, but luckily Cat butted in with "I love watermelons! Jade can we go to the store to get one? Pleeeeeease?"

Jade rested a hand on her best friend's knee "of course Cat, let's go get as many watermelons as you want, we'll give them feelings together" Cat squealed at the idea of giving the watermelons names, families, relationships and so on.

Giving a half assed wave to Tori Jade drove off to the nearest store/market with watermelons, she didn't know why she agreed to do something so childish but she figured it was Cat's way of trying to get her to smile. She could already imagine the girl naming one of the fruits after Jade and trying to give her a happy life and ending.

When they finally got to Jade's house with 4 watermelons, popcorn, and soda the girls found that Ms. West was home.

"Jade? Out late again?" her mother called from the dining room having dinner by herself, "Hi Ms. West!" Cat entered the dining room with a smile on her face.

Ms. West adored Cat, when the girl was around (or Beck) it was the only time she saw her daughter smile and although she normally had strict rules as to when friends could be over she sometimes made an exception for Cat.

"How are you Catarina?" she looked up from her magazine to smile at the girl who had a watermelon in between her hands.

"I'm doing fine! how's work?" Jade was busy cutting a few of the watermelons into triangles because Cat loved them that way, she liked how they looked, and how easy it was to eat that way.

"Work has been fine, you plan on staying over hun?"

Cat nodded as she put her watermelon on the kitchen counter and started chewing away at the already cut up fruit "alright just don't make too much noise-" Ms. West put her plate into the sink "and Jade..."

Jade answered with a wave of the knife she held " _be gentle with her_ " Jade stuck the knife into the watermelon named 'David' who had 2 kids, a wife, 7 best friends, he was currently attending college and planned to be a doctor if everything worked out. The man was simple and adored his wife, he was the stereotypical 'good husband' type who never hurt his wife and did the best for his kids, he was everything most girls wanted.

Except for the fact that he was now currently bleeding out on the kitchen counter from the stab wound, he couldn't cry out, he couldn't even shed any tears as he laid there staring deep into the ceiling. Oh and he's also a _fucking_ watermelon so he isn't actually dead but Cat decided to give out a tiny shriek for David. He was a good man...

Jade on the other hand glared at her mother, who had just teased her, until she made her way up the steps.

"Jade! David is dying! We need to get him to a hospital" Cat now whispered so she didn't wake anyone in the house even though only Jade's brother was asleep.

Not wanting the innocent girl to get cut by the knife Jade removed it from David, wiped it down, and returned the knife to it's proper place. Away from Cat.

"I'm sorry Cat but once the knife has been removed there is nothing I can do to help my patients, David will slowly bleed out because we do not have the proper tools to revive him, tell his wife he loved her."

Cat stared at Jade with the saddest face possible "what if I was David's wife?"

Jade wrapped an arm around Cat's waist and pulled her close to her "well you got me...so why worry about David? With him dying he doesn't have to find out about us darlin'" Cat giggled as an old skit between the two was being reenacted minus the ex being named David .

"You're just so muscular baby with those big arms of yours and amazing abs, tell me have you ever held a girl this way before?" Cat recited her line with a wink and smile

"Course not sugar! You know you're the only girl for me, all the other girls? I don't care for 'em how about you join me in my ride for a little fun?" Jade reached for the plate of watermelon slices with her free hand as Cat spoke.

"As long as I can ride you in the end..." that wasn't part of the original skit and it caught Jade off guard, but having a sharp tongue she made up the perfect response.

"You know I'm glad I cut the watermelon of you up-" Cat stared horrified and saddened "-because now I get to eat you out"

* * *

 _I randomly got obsessed with the idea of Jade and Cat dating after I woke up this morning and thought about how I missed watching the show, then I went on a fanfic hunt until like 5pm (starting from about 10am) to read a bunch of stories of the two. I decided to try and make my own story of them. Sorry if it is a bit too short and cut off randomly, I was once told that having cliffhangers was better because it leaves people wanting more. Anyway let me know what you think about it so far, I'll be going over it so do expect possible changes to grammar, sentences, or even the smallest detail you might not notice. The second chapter should be up soon if I stop sleeping all day. But until then_

 _-Ciaossu_


	2. Chapter 2

Cat gave Jade a small noise of either happiness or approval before pulling away to skip to the bedroom they would be sharing for the night. Waiting for the popcorn to be done Jade mentally questioned as to where Cat got the idea to possibly try flirting with her.

Now that she thought about it the girl had done it plenty of times before and each time Jade _almost_ gave in to temptation, she knew Cat had a crush on her but the thought of hurting the cheerful girl with her harsh words/remarks like she had obviously hurt Beck would break her.

She could stand to hurt others even if the considered them friends, but not Cat, sure she gave kinda rude remarks about Cat time to time but deep down she never meant them. The girl was simply too pure, innocent, cute and bubbly to hurt.

If you wanted to know what hurting a small innocent kitten or puppy was like then all you had to do was say something really mean to Cat and tell her you mean it with all your heart, you'll get about the same reaction you would if you kicked a small animal who simply wanted you to love them.

Originally Jade had dated Beck to get her mind off of the red-headed girl who plagued her mind, but then she found that her and Beck had a lot in common and as the months went by the two slowly fell in love.

That of course broke Cat's heart, Jade remembers it as if it was yesterday...the look on her face when she found about them, the way her lips quivered and her eyes started to water as she tried to leave the West household. Jade wouldn't allow it though, she had to make sure the two were still friends, that their friendship remained intact and of course it did.

Not without complications of course. Cat would continue to either spend time at Jade's house, mysteriously find her way inside, or beg Jade to stay the night at the Valentine household so she could 'take care of her brother' although the two normally just ended up spending the whole night together.

Sometimes Jade and Beck had to bring Cat along to some of their dates as she refused to be alone, that of course bothered Jade to no end but Beck always gave in and let her be the third wheel. It wasn't that she hated being around Cat, it was just that she figured dating Beck would get the girl to move on.

 **-Beep-** the sound of the microwave going off brought Jade back to reality, she brought the popcorn and watermelon to her room to find that Cat was flipping through one of her zombie books.

"Thought you didn't like zombies" she put the plate of watermelon onto the coffee table and sat down next to her kitten. "I don't...one of my least favorite mythical creatures" Cat's playful tone was gone and so was her normal baby voice, for once she sounded serious.

"Yaaaay popcorn!" her baby voice returned upon realizing that the movie night could commence now that everything was there. The soda was in the mini fridge in Jade's bedroom, she had to have her own fridge so she didn't have to share water, the popcorn was done, Cat had picked out a movie and most of the watermelon was gone.

Poor David is still out there alone...dying. _Fuck David_.

"What movie should we watch Jadey?" Cat pulled out a few movies from Jade's collection. It wasn't an everyday thing that Jade went out and bought disney/children's movies but she only did it because Cat always forgot her movies after sleepovers then whined the next day that she forgot them.

"When'd you get Big Hero 6?" Cat looked up with excitement in her eyes "got it when it came out, I also got you a present...was going to give it to you tomorrow since it just arrived but-"

It was too late, Cat was squealing with excitement at the idea of a present, Jade opened her closet and grabbed a cardboard box out. "I bought you a bunch of stuff since I know you would go crazy shopping for it anyway..." Cat rushed to the box and started tearing it apart.

Jade sat back down onto the couch as Cat gasped, squeaked, or commented on each item she found deep within the box, the goth girl closed her eyes with content until arms wrapped around her neck.

"Thank you so much Jadey!" Jade opened her eyes only to smile at the sight of Cat being blatantly happy at the gifts as she had a Baymax sticker on her face. "Anything for you my kitty cat" Cat gave off a fake but short purr to express even more how she felt, she was always the extrovert in the friendship.

"Jade...if you say anything..." Cat removed her arms from Jade's neck to take her spot on Jade's open lap. "Depends on what your anything is Cat" the shorter girl pondered for a moment before her eyes lit up "practice a skit with me~" at first Jade wanted to protest but she couldn't say no to the eyes that stared her down.

Those beautiful brown eyes "Alright Kitty, what are we doing?" Cat practically jumped out of Jade's lap and into the air "You will be the guy, I'll be the girl...where is us on a movie date and the whole point of the skit is...you trying your hardest to wrap your arm around my shoulder!~"

Once again Jade opened her mouth to say 'no' or 'Cat that sounds like what we should be doing minus the arm around shoulder thing' but Cat placed a finger to her lips and shushed her.

Cat put Big Hero 6 into the dvd player before forcing Jade to sit really close to her.

By instinct Jade wrapped an arm around Cat's waist but the girl protested with a pout "sorry kitten" removing her arm from the oh-so warm girls waist she went along with the 'skit' and pretended to try and sling her arm over the girl.

Cat placed her head onto Jade's shoulder with a sigh "You should be acting a little bit more nervous and try pulling your arm away in fear when you think it's not the right moment"

* * *

 **Jade's POV**

I couldn't help but smile at her remark, I wasn't trying because I thought the skit was stupid, I mean what are the chances of me ever being cast into a movie where I'm the guy? Unless I'm starring in the newest lesbian movie I don't think I'll be the one slinging my arm over any woman's shoulders soon.

With the movie paused the two of us sat in silence, Cat grabbed strands of her hair and wrapped them around her finger to make a curl "Cat?" I looked at the time and it was already 2am, we had spent a good while in the store finding the 'perfect' watermelons in order to please Cat.

"Yeah?" she got up from my couch and ejected the movie "time for us to go to sleep" I stood up and stretched, grabbing the now empty plate and bag of popcorn I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Cat stayed upstairs.

I threw the bag away and put the plate in the sink, turning my head slightly I found that David was still there. I found out his dirty little secrets a long time ago, he wasn't a good man he had been cheating on his wife for their whole marriage! He didn't love his children, it was all just a set up to hide the fact that he was...a murderer!

He deserved his untimely death, fuck David. I made my way back to my room to find that Cat was already in her pajamas and in bed, turning off the lights I made my way to her "you doing good Kitten?" she turned over to face me as I made my way under the covers.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Cat was unusually quiet...normally she'd be up and about or talking _non-stop_ about weird stories about her brother who is, clearly, special. Sometimes she'd even tell Jade things she learned in school, _if_ she could remember, or rumours that she's heard...the things that people say around her because they think she wasn't paying attention.

Jade didn't bother to question her friend, she knew the girl was supposed to take medicine in order to keep her more calm but of course being her age her parents couldn't force it down her throat like they wanted, so that only resulted in Cat never taking it.

Cat told Jade everything but because she never took her medicine, and was off in her wonderland, Jade never did find out what exactly is 'wrong' with Cat. Cat could be annoying or simply air-headed a lot of times but that was what made her Cat Valentine, it was a part of who she was and she couldn't help or change it.

Surprisingly Jade and Cat were both able to sleep without having to wake up because Cat got a nightmare, or Cat wanted to talk about some weird thought that popped into her head, or even about a random dream she just HAD to talk about right now.

* * *

 _Are you guys tired of seeing the word watermelon yet? To tell the truth the only way I could stay up last night (I wrote chapter 1 and most of chap. 2 really late at night, I ended up sleeping at around 2-3am ish) was thinking to myself 'how many times could I put watermelon into the story without anyone noticing' and 'how long would it take before someone says "no more fucking watermelons!" ?' That was also the only way I even got out of bed this morning. Also fuck David. I also didn't stay into Jade's POV for long because out of all the characters I worked with I really don't feel comfortable changing her attitude from being 'evil' to all nice around Cat, but I'm not used to working with such a character so that's why it isn't that long. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I have kinda big plans for chapter 3 and 4. This won't be that long of a story so it could end around chapters 4-6, if I even get to 6. Anyway until then_

 _-Ciaossu_


	3. Chapter 3

**-A few weeks later-**

Jade grabbed a box of chocolates from the fridge and shoved it into a red gift box as she was getting ready to go to school.

They were for Cat because her birthday was in a day and Jade didn't really have anything else prepared as she was kinda too busy with an important project. _But_ these weren't just any chocolates, they were supposed to be the _best_ chocolates in the world and being the best meant they were expensive.

Jade had been saving up for Cat's 18th birthday since she was only 16 so she had enough for about six bars of chocolate. Each one was about 600 bucks and Jade could already think about all the other things she could have bought with that 3,600 dollars but she knew it would be worth it.

She couldn't wait to see Cat's face, the way it would light up upon seeing her early birthday present, to see everyone possibly scramble to find Cat a gift and to even beg Jade if she would help them pick one out. She couldn't wait.

She entered the school with a small red box in her hands, the bow on top 'cutely' matched, and a look of determination that scared many away as they were sure the box contained something like a large spider or snake.

There not far from the entrance was Tori at her locker "Vega!" Tori shook violently and closed the locker in shock, her face showed fear of the red box "where's Cat?"

"Why? What's in the box? There isn't some sort of weapon in the box right? Right?" Tori took a step back but Jade took a step closer " .Cat?" Tori shrugged as Andre came around the corner.

"What up lil mama? What you got in that box?" Andre placed a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder as he spoke to Jade "a present for Cat, do YOU know where she is? Vega is playing games with me" Tori's mouth dropped.

"Last I saw her, she was in the theater with some guy-" Jade pushed the two out of her way with a glare. Tori and Andre followed Jade with Beck and Robbie soon joining as the group made their way to the theater.

"Beck! Take my stuff" she handed him the box, her backpack and her coat "what? why?" Beck held the items with confusion on his face. Tori stared shocked "are you going to fight Cat or some-" they could hear yelling from the theater.

Everything to Jade felt like it was moving in slow motion as she ran to the door, throwing it open she found Cat and some blonde kid arguing over something. Whatever it was she going to beat _the shit_ out of the guy for, Cat almost never got angry or raised her voice and to see the girl so upset made Jade _pissed_ off.

Just as Beck and Tori held the door open, for everyone else to enter the room, the blonde boy spoke "No one rejects me!" with those last words he raised his hand to Cat and backhanded her. Jade's blood boiled and any words spoken to her were drowned out as two words repeated in her head _'kill him'_.

Cat fell to the floor and wept, Jade ran towards the boy with a fist raised but she wasn't here for threatening him. When she had gotten only a few inches away from him...her fist connected with skin, everyone winced as they could hear his nose break in a way they were sure would take months to heal.

Blood poured down the guy's face but that wasn't enough, although her hand already hurt like hell she continued to throw punch after punch with each one landing successfully.

Placing her items on the floor Beck ran to Jade to pull her away "Tori get Cat out of here!" only able to nod she, she carefully lifted her friend from the floor and out into the hallway. "Robbie go get Lane!" the ventriloquist ran out of the room.

"Andre?" but Andre was already trying to grab Jade by the waist, he didn't want to see his friend go to jail for murder. Beck joined in but tried to hold Jade's arms down at her side, it was hard, the girl had always been strong and some could even say stronger than Beck.

The boy didn't respond as he laid on the floor with arms over his head as if he was preparing for an earthquake. Just barely Andre managed to pull Jade back into the hallway and Beck stayed behind to make sure that the boy didn't run off so he could serve some sort of punishment for hitting Cat.

"Alright! What's going on?" Lane appeared confused and greatly worried at the same time "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" Jade yelled at the top of her lungs as he got closer to the door, everyone that was previously crowding the hallway to see what was going on, instantly scattered like a group of mice.

"Who are you going to kill Jade? Why? What happened?" all Jade could do was point to the theater room, Lane left Andre and Jade in the hallway as he entered the room. "You ok now?" Jade glared at Andre who took a few steps back so he didn't get hit "where's my stuff?" she patted her body down only to remember that she had given everything to Beck.

"In the theater...I'll go get it for you...so you don't actually kill anyone" it was a quick in and out for him as he didn't waste a second looking back "here.." Jade threw her jacket and backpack to the floor but took the box in her hands with a delicate touch.

She walked to the janitor's room since that was the place Tori and Cat were most likely at, she opened the door to find Tori holding a bag of ice to Cat's face as she wiped away tears. Using a brick to hold the door open she knelt down besides her best friend with a worried look on her face.

Not saying anything at first she placed the box on Cat's lap.

"Let me take care of her..." with shaking hands she took the bag of ice from Tori and held it gently to Cat's cheek, it was starting to bruise pretty badly.

"I think I'm done with dating guys for awhile Jadey..." Cat wiped away the last of her tears as she turned her attention to the box.

"Red is..it's your favorite color so I went out and got red wrapping paper..stupidly enough the name of the color was 'red velvet' so I got the whole roll. Reminded me of you..."

A small smile formed on Cat's face, even if it hurt to smile, as her fingers ran across the bow "it's your birthday present, figured I'd give it to you now" Tori and Andre stood behind the two with a mixture of happiness and worry.

Jade removed the ice from Cat's cheek to inspect the bruise, it was turning a dark red and she could tell that it would hurt like hell later. Although it would be impossible to try and cheer the girl up completely at a moment like this Jade tried anyway "my little kitten...don't look so sad."

Cat couldn't help but give off a smile at the use of her pet name in front of their friends, something Jade promised she'd never do, and finally opened her present.

It was a box within a box, but the slightly smaller box had a weird fancy french name written onto the cover, in tiny print below it was the word 'chocolates'.

"You got me chocolate?" she turned to face Jade who had a sort of peaceful look in her eyes, something that was calming after seeing the immense rage the girl was previously in.

"Each bar was like 600 bucks, came to about 3,600 not including tax and shipping."

Tori and Andre shuffled in their spots as they didn't know what else to do, they had seen principal Helen pass by with a few paramedics but they hadn't returned just yet. "You didn't have to get me such a gift Jadey.." there was that pet name again, Tori and Andre smiled at how cute Cat and Jade were being.

Jade looked at the ground with a smile on her face that was rare to see, Tori held onto Andre's arm in slight excitement "you're my whole world...so why wouldn't I spend all I got on you?"

Cat squealed and hugged her best friend "I love you too~" no longer able to hold her emotions back Tori ran to the two and joined in on the hugging.

"You two are just too cute together, I'm so happy you two are dating!" Andre stared at them before joining in "oooo this is too much, lil red and lil mama together!" everyone but Jade now had a smile on their face, Jade stared in confusion and slight anger for her friends interrupting the moment.

Principal Helen stood at the doorway "Jade...your mother would like to speak to you..." Tori and Andre quickly got out of the group hug and ran into the hallway, Jade helped Cat off of the floor and to Lane's office.

The door was already open and there Lane was putting on too much lotion as he looked stressed.

Jade gave Cat a small kiss on her forehead before heading inside alone, Lane closed the door behind her.

"Jade" he laid back into his weird hanging chair "Lane?" she laid into the couch as he held a phone in his hands "your mother-" not wanting to waste anymore time she grabbed the phone from him and put it up to her ear.

"Yes mother?" she could hear a sigh from the other side "Lane told me you got suspended, he also told me you actually did something good..but still managed to get suspended" obviously Jade wasn't informed of her suspension and could feel a scowl forming on her face as she could imagine her mother going on a rant about how she wished Jade could be a 'normal teenager'.

* * *

 _I become obsessed and finished Chapter 2 and 3 within one day. I've only been working on this entire story for 2 days now but I'm almost, maybe, done with this one. Send help because I've become obsessed with this couple. I've read lots of stories where the rest of the gang was normally very cruel to Jade and Cat's relationship, where they thought being gay was wrong but I didn't want to portray them that way in my story (not that those stories were bad in any way). By the way I looked up and one of the most expensive chocolates in the world was for about $550 so I upped that because fuck it. Also I didn't add watermelon into this chapter, did you notice that? No, yes? Either way I might plan on making the next chapter have an unacceptable amount of watermelon. Let me know what you think of the story so far and until then_

 _-Ciaossu._


	4. Teaser for 4

The windows were down...

Music was off...and for once the two felt free.

Jade had a sudden urge to ask Cat if she wanted to just _run away_ with her.

To pack _all_ of their things into the trunk of Jade's old ass car and drive off.

To live 'different' lives in each state...

To spend nights staring up at the starry skies...and to spend daytime with each other

Just each other.

The smell of the ocean

The palm trees providing little shade and the sound of an ice cream truck nearby made Cat smile in a way that Jade couldn't comprehend.

Normally the girl would be too distracted by 'all the pretty colors' to be a fan of nature and 'understand it's deep beauty' as a few hippies have stated.

* * *

 _Starting this new thing of having '.5' chapters where they are just teasers for the next chapter. So what happens with these teasers is that I take a part from the story that I've already finished and I put it up to get people wanting to see the next chapter, to get everyone excited for it as I work on it. Also thank you Tainted Princess for your wonderful comments, btw don't regret reading ALL of the stories because I do kinda the same except with those that have death in it (my little heart can't handle deaths). Also I try to make my stories as detailed as possible so you get kinda the same mental image as I do when writing it, so I'm glad that you had the same mental image for chapter 3 when Jade was like 'wtf get off' during the hug scene. So that means a lot to me, and for your chapter 2 comment I did also feel like she may have been too sweet but that's what I think makes the two a cute ship, the idea of Jade always being so rude and mean but then 'melts' around Cat (although I should have made her just a bit more mean). Also Moooiiss thanks for saying what I had so far was gold, too sweet. Anyway I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon, Until then_

 _-Ciaossu._


	5. Chapter 4

Having her own car had its ups and downs at times, a downer would be having to replace parts when it decided to break down.

But an up was a moment like Jade and Cat were experiencing right now, after being suspended Jade and Cat were allowed to leave the school and rest.

At first Jade wanted head straight home and place her hand in a large bucket of ice but Cat just barely managed to convince her to take the _'scenic route'_ home. There wasn't a scenic route to her house, but she knew what the girl meant, Cat wanted to drive around town and more specifically towards the beach.

The windows were down...

Music was off...

And for once the two felt free.

Jade had a sudden urge to ask Cat if she wanted to just _run away_ with her,

To pack all of their things into the trunk of Jade's old ass car and drive off.

To live _different_ lives in each state,

To spend nights staring up at the starry skies,

And to spend daytime with each other...

Just each other.

The smell of the ocean, the palm trees providing little shade, and the sound of an ice cream truck nearby made Cat smile in a way that Jade couldn't comprehend.

Normally the girl would be too distracted by _'all the pretty colors'_ to be a fan of nature and _'understand it's deep beauty'_ as a few hippies have stated.

Jade had spent over an hour at school arguing with her mother, via phone, as to why she got suspended and why she felt the need to punch a dude multiple times across the face. They both agreed to talk more on the subject once school and work was over, but until then Jade and Cat had the whole day to themselves.

Helen suspended Jade, but gave Cat three days off from school to give the bruise a few healing days, the boy on the other hand was suspended as cameras proved he had tried to force Cat into having sex with him.

It was almost 1pm when the girls were done taking the _'scenic route'_ and decided it was best they head home and tend to their wounds/bruises, as Jade pulled into her driveway Cat gave off a small whine.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt again?" Jade removed her hands from the steering wheel, with the car in park and the engine dying down as the keys were removed from ignition, she turned in her seat to face the redhead.

"N-no, I just didn't want that to end was all...the drive I mean" Cat opened the car door and exited the vehicle. Jade, unable to think of something to say, also exited the car to open the front door for her friend.

Once inside the house the two made their way to Jade's bedroom to find that David was sitting on the coffee table with a note attached to him. The note read: _'Please don't leave your watermelons unattended, love mother'_ Jade couldn't believe that David had possibly tried murdering her mother while she was away.

"Can you believe this guy Cat?" Cat sat down on the couch before tilting her head to the side in confusion "who?" Jade simply pointed at David.

Cat couldn't help but smile as Jade gave her the note "I bet this slimy little dude tried seducing my mom then stabbing her in the back like he did with his wife, can't believe the guy." A tiny giggle escaped the redhead's lips as the goth continued the, obviously, idiotic story of a watermelon committing a crime.

But David was no ordinary watermelon and had to be stopped at all costs "what do you think we should do with him?" Cat put the note on the coffee table and picked up a nearby pocket knife "make him into a pretty pumpkin" carving into a watermelon...that was new.

Because it was something she wasn't used to doing, with the green fruit having such a weird shape compared to a pumpkin, she _almost_ stabbed herself a few times as Cat hopped around the room humming a song she made up.

Once she was done with David, his insides now in a bowl to be _eaten_ later, she placed a candle within his empty carcass because _fuck David_. "Well my little Kitten it would seem that we have saved the day, David won't be harming anyone anymore" Jade turned to find that Cat was too busy messing around with one of her guitars.

School was over in thirty minutes and Jade's phone was being flooded with messages from Tori, the girl was begging her and Cat to spend the night at her house tonight. Apparently her parents said she could have a little 'victor(i)y' party after convincing them that what Jade did deserved to be celebrated.

A part of Jade felt that she was just celebrating her and Cat being _'together'_ although the two haven't really decided what should happen with their friendship, Cat put the guitar back in it's spot before heading towards her friend.

Completely bored with Jade's inanimate objects Cat decided to straddle Jade, after forcing David's carcass into his own watermelony guts, then wrapped her arms around the goth's waist. "Tori wants to know if we can go to her all night party...feel like it Kitten?"

Cat thought about it, she could either spend the night cuddling with Jade, if her friend allowed it, or she could spend the night at a party with the rest of her friends and could maybe get Jade to dance with her. The idea of being able to grind on Jade was too much to handle "sure, what about your mom though? Won't she ground you?"

Just as her mother was mentioned the woman opened the door to her daughter's bedroom, seeing the two girls in such a position wasn't new, but the older woman did her best to not tease her eldest child "suspended? Really?"

Jade's hands ran up and down Cat's thighs as she readied herself to argue "he deserved it, so I beat the shit out of him..." her mother sighed deeply "what did the boy do? they just told me you got into a fight, I was too busy for details."

Deciding she didn't want to think about what happened at school too much, Cat moved her arms so they were wrapped around Jade's neck "he hit her..." the bruise on her cheek started to hurt again as she slightly moved her jaw forward in an attempt to let her tongue move around. Her mouth was getting dry.

"You know I don't like people hurting Cat..." Jade's mother nodded and left the room, leaving her daughter to mentally question as to whether or not she was grounded. Wanting the space between the two to be removed Cat pulled herself as close as possible to Jade.

"Can I kiss you?" the question surprised and shocked Jade, the two weren't obvlious to the flirting, since they were in middle school the two knew how the other felt but it was just so strange to hear. Unable to speak Jade brushed her dark lips against Cat's.

* * *

 **-At Tori's Party-**

Everybody had arrived at radically different times. Robbie and Rex arrived on time, Beck and Andre arrived half an hour late, then Cat and Jade arrived an hour late to find that everyone was busy playing truth or dare.

"Hiiii, welcome to the Vega household, come join us guys!" Tori called to the two as she sat _awkwardly_ close to Beck, Andre was busy eating all of the popcorn and Robbie was obviously trying to not be _too_ weird.

Cat grabbed the a colorful pillow for her to sit on and decided to sit in-between Andre and Robbie "no cushion for me Cat?" Cat stared at the couch as there were no more pillows then turned to Jade with an upset face "I'm sorry Jade! Here have my pillow."

The girl stood up from the floor to allow Jade to sit down, which she did, but couldn't find anywhere else to sit without having to deal with cold and harsh flooring. "Just sit on my lap" Cat let out a small squeak as she turned her back towards Jade before allowing her body to fall.

Jade caught Cat before her body hit the ground instead of her lap, the two made adjustments to their outfit and position before the game started again. Music played in the background.

"Well now that you guys are here the game will be even better" Tori spun the bottle "Robbie was being lame and always choosing 'truth'" Rex spoke although everyone knew it was really just Robbie speaking, the fact that Robbie said such weird, creepy, or simply rude things to either himself or others via Rex was just...awkward at times.

Jade had wished that someone would have told her that being friends with Beck and Andre would have meant being friends with someone like Robbie, she could hardly find a good quality in the guy besides standing up for Cat at times. Even then she still found many reasons to hate a person.

The bottle landed on Cat and Jade "alright...Cat, truth or dare?" Tori asked now realizing that the group would have to choose between the two, Cat smiled as she spoke "dare!"

It would be just plain rude to ask Cat to do something she was against, such as eating meat or hurting someone, so Tori thought of more innocent dares "I dare you to...tell Andre how much you love him" Andre put down the bowl of popcorn and wiped his hands to ready himself for a whole boat load of love.

Being the usually cheerful self Cat couldn't help but squeal as she leaned backwards, even though Jade tried holding her still, and gave Andre an awkward hug "you're so cool, I love your hair, the way you smell sometimes is very nice, your clothes are always just so badass and you're an amazing friend. I love you Andre!~"

Everyone was shocked at Cat's choice of word to express Andre's clothing choice "did you just swear?" Robbie's mouth was wide open as he spoke, he couldn't believe it, no one could "I swear all the time...just not at school, it's in the handbook that you aren't supposed to swear" Cat played with a strand of her hair.

After the shock was gone everyone nodded "Andre's choice in clothing is very nice, I do like your jacket" Beck announced as he spun the bottle, it landed on Trina who was busy filing her nails "Trina! truth or dare" at the sound of his voice she smiled.

"Dare my lovely Beck~" he handed the bottle to Andre before motioning towards the stairs "I dare you to find one personal item in your room and show it to us" Jade felt that it was nothing more than a trick to get Trina to go away but the girl rose from the floor and ran to the steps within the matter of seconds.

She wouldn't be gone for long...sadly enough.

Andre spun the bottle for it to land on Cat and Jade again, he chose Jade "so lil mama, truth or dare, extra points for a dare" it was clear that no one was giving or keeping track of said points but he mentioned them anyway "truth."

"Is it true that you are dating Cat?" in response to her name Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck "not yet... **but I won't give up on us** " everyone _'awwwed'_ at Cat's comment, and Trina came down the steps with a weird notebook. "I hate you guys" Jade couldn't stand her friends, first the hugging in the janitor's closet and now the awwing.

It was too much, she could barely handle Cat's outbursts at times, the last thing she needed was everyone bothering her with questions on their possible relationship. "Wait so do you care if Beck dates someone else?" Rex asked as his puppet head was turned to look at her.

She glared at Robbie who tried to defend himself with _'it was Rex!'_ was usual "Beck can date whoever he wants, even if it's Tori or Trina, hell let him date a guy for all I care..." she saw the way Tori and Beck's hands were always trying to touch, their awkward attempts to make eye contact and the way they tried so hard to hide their feelings.

The night continued with small and understanding exchanges between Tori and Jade, the two were happy. Jade was going to start something with Cat, Tori could start a relationship with Beck, and Trina found a way to be just slightly less annoying enough to hang out with her new 'friends'.

It couldn't have gone any better, David was dead, four people fell in love and wait...no wait. David isn't dead, no... **NO** , Jade had mistook Tom for David. r **UN! DAVID IS STILL ALIVE, RUN, HE'LL COME FOR US! NO ONE IS SAFE, NO ON-**

* * *

 _Then I died a horrible death so I write this chapter to you via death mail. It's not so bad being dead but I must request that David be stopped, I must be avenged, there is honor at stake here. I feel like this is a slightly short chapter so I might make a few changes later on to it, or I just might keep it the same, or even upload a chapter 5 but I really don't want to go past 5. I already have two possible new stories thanks to writing this one and I don't want to spoil them by adding too many chapters to this one. I feel that this doesn't seemed rushed, and gives just enough information/etc. for this story to be considered done but if you guys feel otherwise let me know by leaving a comment. Anyway until then_

 _-Ciaossu._


	6. Teaser for 5

**-How the Author died-**

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion...

My heart raced at a speed which was surely unhealthy...

My eyes darted from house to house as I tried to find my fucking home,

and my legs screamed in agony.

911 wasn't picking up, or I currently had no reception, either way I was started to get slightly pissed that in this day and age my phone wasn't working.

What is the fucking point of paying for a phone bill and paying taxes if tumblr mobile refuses to work and 911 refuses to pick up.

But back to my situation.

I was running as fast as my legs could go, I wasn't athletic, I wasn't built for this type of shit.

But he had found me...

 **David**

* * *

 _This part of the chapter will make just a little bit more sense once the full thing goes up. **megameneko707:** In the last chapter, 4, I also stated that Jade had actually killed the watermelon named Tom instead of David, hinting that David had gotten away from his watermelony death. I'm glad you can forgive me though, I also hate David, it's hard to deal with him. Also don't worry there won't be anymore Bori stories/mentions, I don't really care for the two being together I just thought it would be nice to have the four be on a good note. **Tainted Princess:** I actually thought I had written a shitty chapter when it came to 4 and was planning on maybe making a new one from scratch, so if you think I got the right amount of fluff and something you wouldn't get tired of then that means a lot to me. I'd love to read your story and I am female, I do have to agree that not **many** fics have the rest of the gang being rude but the ones that do have them that way kinda broke my heart. I always imagined everyone being very supportive especially when people would even have Andre find it wrong, that obviously doesn't mean it wasn't a good fanfic (I do enjoy reading all fics) but it kinda broke my heart to see the friends be portrayed as so mean. Anyway until the next chapter_

 _-Ciaossu._


	7. Chapter 5

**_-How the Author died-_**

 _Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, my heart raced at a speed which was surely unhealthy, my eyes darted from house to house as I tried to find my fucking home, and my legs screamed in agony._

 _911 wasn't picking up, or I currently had no reception, either way I was started to get slightly pissed that in this day and age my phone wasn't working. What is the fucking point of paying for a phone bill and paying taxes if tumblr mobile refuses to work and 911 refuses to pick up._

 _But back to my situation. I was running as fast as my legs could go, I wasn't athletic, I wasn't built for this type of shit. But he had found me..._

 _David, and he wanted revenge for spilling his secret, for telling others of the crimes he had committed. He wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted...blood. I had to find a police station or a place to hide and quick, in his hands were a machete and a stick of celery. I guess there is never a wrong time to pump yourself full of vegetables._

 _I know what I did was risky and I know I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but the man deserves to pay for what he did. I just never realized it would result in my death._

* * *

Jade and Cat stared at the tv in utter confusion, they were watching the new series called 'How the Author died' and so far _nothing_ made sense.

Why was this person talking about watermelons?

Do they have some sort of weird fetish with watermelons?

 _The answer is no_.

They were still at Tori's house and everybody was either asleep or trying to stay asleep since nobody wanted to go to school.

No alcohol was consumed but their worlds were spinning...their minds were all over the place...and their bodies didn't feel right.

Andre was sprawled out on the couch opposite to Jade and Cat, Robbie was in a sleeping bag under the stairs, Trina was in her room and Tori was with Beck getting everyone breakfast from McDonalds.

The only reason Cat and Jade were awake at the moment was because Andre was _arguing_ with his grandma in his sleep, not even when sleeping could the poor boy get away from the crazy old lady.

Sure many people adored her...but sometimes her antics were _too much_.

The house was in an awkward silence as Andre suddenly got up from the couch in a cold sweat, Cat and Jade stared at him in confusion "you ok there?" he turned to see the girls cuddling.

Wanting to get the sleep out of his legs and some fresh air he nodded "I'll go bring Robbie on a walk..."

Hopping up the very small set of stairs, Andre tried shaking his friend awake because sleeping under the stairs surely had to be the _worst_ idea Robbie had.

"C'mon on dude, let's go for a walk..." he dragged Robbie, by his arms, to the door "want me to open that for ya pal?"

Jade smiled at the sight of Andre trying his hardest to give the girls a few more minutes together before Tori and Beck came back, "thanks lil mama" with the door open he _dragged_ his friend to the front of the Vega house.

Deciding that they had their fill of weird for the day, Jade turned off the tv and Cat turned on the radio. The song 'I won't give up' by Jason Mraz played, Cat turned the volume dial to help drown out the sound of construction down the street "dance with me Jadey..."

Jade turned to find that Cat had her right arm out, figuring it wouldn't kill her, Jade took the small hand in hers and guided her kitten around the couch so the two could dance properly.

Dancing had always felt a bit awkward for Jade, but even more so now, seeing as Cat was only wearing underwear and a large t-shirt.

Jade on the other hand was still wearing the outfit she chose for school, but even with all that stuff on Jade swore she felt naked when Cat's hands touched her.

Cat always knew just how to touch Jade so that every breath was hard to take, she knew how to touch in a way that forced her friend to look into the beautiful brown eyes that begged for attention, that begged for relief.

One would think that after years of training herself to be cruel, to finding out that she got off from bdsm and generally causing pain and suffering to others, that she'd learn how to resist certain things.

But Cat was one of the many things she wasn't prepared for, she couldn't prepare herself for those soft lips that melted the ice in her heart, for the fingertips that ran down her sides.

Cat was the sun and Jade was the moon, complete opposites, but nothing could tear the two apart. The moon needed the sun to shine but the sun didn't exactly need the moon, it was a confusing relationship and the two were constantly being told that it wouldn't work out.

That they would crumble and break.

They knew those people were wrong though, they were already broken, they didn't work out, and they argued about the smallest of things but that was why they fell in love.

Maybe a part of it is because opposites attract...

Maybe it's because Jade loves the way Cat's eyes light up when they go to the zoo.

Or the way Jade's normal scowl/glare softens when Cat gives her a another 'stupid' stuffed animal from vampire freaks..

Or the way the two can sit in silence for hours but still have a conversation...

Or the thrill they feel when a bad day turns into an amazing night.

With their hands on the other's hips the two slowly swayed their bodies back and forth, a sad excuse for dancing if you ask Jade, but as the song played on nothing felt better.

Nothing felt better than to be with each other after days of school and work getting in the way. After coming out to their parents only for Cat to be disowned and Jade's father having another reason to hate his daughter.

The two didn't need to talk to know that 'I won't give up' was their new song, it explained their relationship in a way only they could understand. Because no matter how much the two fought, the small bickering, or even the painful headaches and tears they would never give up, they couldn't give up.

Deep down they knew that if what they had didn't end well, they could remain friends, but they wouldn't give up because when Jade looks into Cat's...it was like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise.

When one of them needs a bit of space, the other will be patiently waiting until they return. "I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make...our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got."

That was Jade and Cat, the two who wouldn't give up on each other.

Of course their moment was ruined once Tori and Beck entered the house with Robbie covered in dirt and grass, Andre's shirt was covered in sweat, and their song ended. But at least they could finally eat.

* * *

 _Well that's it for this story! I'll be writing more Cade stories though so be on the lookout for those, sorry if I upset you with the lack of chapter five on the 10th of August. I have been staying up until like 3am ish to read other Cade fanfic and get idea for future stories so I've been pretty tired lately. I can't promise that there won't be anymore Bori in other stories, just because it could add tension or relief ya know, but I can promise that there will be more of Cat and Jade. I hope you like this chapter, I had to add the part of them still being in Tori's house in order for this to make a little bit of sense, and just to make the chapter a big longer than what it originally was. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Until then_

 _-Ciaossu._


	8. Teaser for 6

Tori squirmed in her seat with excitement.

"Sooo you two dating?" she was unable to hold back any squeaks at the sight of Cat and Jade sharing food and holding hands.

Cat blew on her hot chocolate,

Andre was trying to make a 'breakfast smoothie gone wrong' out of anything he could find in the fridge,

Robbie was in the bathroom,

Beck was busy doing his hair in the mirror

and Jade was trying to not stab Tori

* * *

 _Your silence wins guys lol. I have decided to continue on with ONE more chapter in order to tie any loose ends that Moooiiss did bring up such as- 'are they actually official now' and, although it wasn't asked, an official kiss. So thanks to Tainted Princess and Moooiiss there will be a chapter 6 and that will be the official end to 'I won't give up'. I will then write a story focusing on Jade's kinks, and maybe even add in some of Cat's. Maybe a oneshot or two, and a few other long stories around the couple. But until then_

 _-Ciaossu_


	9. Chapter 6

Tori squirmed in her seat with excitement.

"Sooo you two dating?" she was unable to hold back any squeaks at the sight of Cat and Jade sharing food and holding hands.

Cat blew on her hot chocolate,

Andre was trying to make a 'breakfast smoothie gone wrong' out of anything he could find in the fridge,

Robbie was in the bathroom,

Beck was busy doing his hair in the upstairs mirror,

and Jade was trying to not stab Tori.

"Tori...would you like to be my first stab wound victim?" Tori's smile slowly died out as Jade glared at her.

"I just wanted to know if you two are finally official or not...just trying to be supportive..." Cat, done with her food, started to check strands of her hair for split ends and went into her 'wonderland' to think.

Andre returned from the kitchen with his concoction of hotdog, pineapple, apples, salami, milk, bananas, bologna, ice, and pickles.

"Guys look what I made, this is going to be rank" he sat at the table with his horrible smoothie and tried offering it to the three girls.

"Andre no one is going to drink that..." her words died down as Robbie exited the bathroom and joined them at the table, there was an awkward silence as Rex stared at everyone for a good twenty seconds before talking.

"Why we all quiet?" Jade stared at Andre's smoothie with the gears in her head moving at a dangerous, for Robbie, rate, Andre stared at her with pleading eyes as he knew what she wanted to do and Tori chose to ignore what was going to happen to the poor boy.

Jade grabbed the smoothie from Andre, who looked away with a pained face, and handed it to Robbie "Andre made us a breakfast smoothie and he wants someone to see if there is too much sugar in it, but us girls are full...you haven't eaten...so try it."

Tori took a small bite from her egg and sausage McMuffin to show that she was 'full', Andre looked at Robbie with puppy dog eyes for he knew that Jade would be upset if she couldn't get someone to drink his concoction.

"Alright! For Andre!"

Beck came down the steps, Tori tried to devour her sandwich because if she was gonna vomit she was going to do it on a full stomach, Jade smiled sadistically, a part of Andre's soul left him and Cat stared at Robbie with a slightly disgusted face.

Blindly Robbie had drank the whole thing before allowing the taste to settle in and it proved to be a very bad decision as everyone, even Jade, had to look away so their breakfast didn't come back up.

The boy dry heaved before running to the bathroom to discard the contents within his stomach. Jade's smile widened to know that she was the one to cause him pain "you know Tori...that was nice of you to let me convince Robbie to drink that..."

Tori was busy downing orange juice in the hopes that everything will get better soon.

"Yes me and Cat are official but tell anyone else, and I'll cut you" the juice almost shot up Tori's nostrils as she squirmed in excitement.

"That's too cuuuute!" but the cuteness died down as everyone stared at each other with disgusted looks, Robbie was still vomiting and you could almost, barely, smell it.

Nodding to each other they knew what they had to do.

They all decided that being at the beach would be much better than listening to the ventriloquist, "Bye Robbie!" they left him and carpooled in Jade's car to first get ice cream.

As Jade pulled out of the Vega driveway she couldn't help but smile at Cat who found her voodoo doll in the glove compartment, Jade had put it there a couple of days ago, and Tori couldn't help but smile at her two friends.

Everyone was happy, besides Robbie, and everyone was accepting of the current relationships.

Nothing could be better.

* * *

 _I always figured that Cat's parents must hate her. I mean why else would they just up and leave for a vacation without telling her, without leaving keys so she could get into her house? Then there's the horrible Aunt and Uncle that Cat didn't want to be with because of how mean they are, I mean not flushing the toilet unless it's 'necessary' is just cruel/stupid. It seems that Cat's family is possible abusive/neglectful which is why I had Cat be disowned even if that did seem harsh, but now Cat and Jade can live together or something. It'll be fine. Also I realized that a part of me hates Robbie for how he thinks he can get away with being sorta an ass to some people through Rex. I just know that with what I had for the scene, Jade would never turn down the satisfaction of getting the dude to drink something so gross. Sorry if this is so short, it was just meant to tie things down, not meant to be a whole two pages worth of a chapter. They are official and Jade is still an asshole. I actually don't think I can drag this out any longer but once more if I can be convinced I guess I can add in the beach scene but if I do make the beach scene, I plan on leaving them there so there can't be an 8th chapter. Gotta move on to a new story someday lol._


End file.
